Please, Don't Go
by canikeepyou21
Summary: Yet another arranged marriage is made soon after the war. Love, traditions, and politics collide. Draco tries to propose to a girl but gets rejected. Hermione reluctantly agrees to a fixed proposal. xx
1. Introduction

A/N: Yet another arranged marriage is made soon after the war. Love, traditions, and politics collide. Draco tries to propose to a girl but is rejected. Hermione reluctantly agrees to a marriage proposal. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. All credit other than this storyline goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! ;) xx

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

An arranged marriage for a Malfoy is not exactly new to the wizarding world. In fact, it is perfectly normal and is usually expected to happen to members of pureblood families, particularly those that still believe in blood status supremacy like the Malfoys. But what makes this arranged marriage setting different?

Arranged marriages are fixed, planned, and matched by the elders or usually the parents of involved parties. Matches in most pureblood families are made based on blood purity, family background, personalities, just to name a few in that norm. Fixed marriages are known to usually be made in establishing political power alliances, recognized laws, and/or wealth. But more significantly, this is fashioned to keep a pureblood line running.

However, unknown to the public wizarding world, is one unique tradition as they called it in the Black family. This wizarding family did not just arrange marriages to their liking; and it was only coincidental that the family was made up of purebloods, something the later generations took much pride of. Being a pureblood and having the high rank status in the wizarding society brought Narcissa Black together with Lucius Malfoy in an arranged marriage. As many would know, marriage would mean a bond, a tie between two families of high wizarding society. Not only were riches & pureblood lines bound together, but family traditions were joined as well.

An enchanted quill much similar to the famous magic quill that detects magical beings exists. Instead of listing magical beings at birth; the enchanted quill aids the pureblood family of Black in picking out the perfect match especially during the ancient times. It leaves traces of a future spouse into the Family tree/line until it is used to sign and seal with blood. The previous generations of the family had never doubted the quill's decisions or opinions as it never was a conflict or contrast with matches made back then. This did not necessarily mean total dictation of the match. It would never ink anyone unworthy onto the family line. Neither could it be erased once "The One," so they called it, was inked in and sealed by blood.

The Black Family was only coincidentally composed mostly of pureblood wizards and witches and this gave the latest generations much pride and stronger beliefs in pureblood supremacy. Looking back to the family line, several names have been darkened and burned off. Signs of failed attempts to erase names of members that were said to have disgraced the name Black by loving and/or any association to anyone not pureblood. Andromeda Black, Sirius Black, R.A. Black, to name a few. Their names and partners, if any, were forcibly burned but remain forever etched onto the family heirloom.

At the end of the family line the Black enchanted quill etched their names.

_[Sirius Black] X_

_(Andromeda Black = Ted Tonks) X_

_[Nymphadora Tonks == Remus Lupin] X_

_[Teddy Lupin] X_

_Lucius Malfoy = Narcissa Black _

**_Draco Lucius Malfoy == ___HJG*____**

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Thanks! ;) _canikeepyou21 _xx


	2. Draco Malfoy

A/N: Yet another arranged marriage is made soon after the war. Love, traditions, and politics collide. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. All credit other than this storyline goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! ;) xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Draco Malfoy<strong>

Almost a month had passed since the end of the second wizarding war. The Malfoys were just starting to get back on their feet. They were finally freed of the wrath and torment of the dark wizard they once served out of fear; free of the life that almost totally ruined them. They have been spared of charges for their actions and their roles as keepers of the evil wizard; for cutting their ties with him by betraying him the moment before Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated him. But the rise and the fall of Voldemort had greatly affected and tainted the Malfoy name in society. Their usual high ranks and reputation have been tabooed because of their close connection to the dark lord. Though they were rich, as the saying goes, money can't buy everything. Despite all the misfortune, that did not mean that Draco Malfoy did not live as the prince he was. After all, even if people could change, old habits never die. He still grew up to a world that revolved around him.

For the sake of the Malfoy Estate, Narcissa threw a formal ball at the newly renovated Manor with the intention of reacquainting themselves. The place was so tainted with memories they all wished they had never seen in this lifetime. Back then, the place would seem horrible considering it had been turned into a headquarters for the former dark lord. Without those memories, the manor would have been such a beautiful place. The formal ball was attended by family acquaintances, friends, high rankings from the Ministry of Magic, and of course, some of the Malfoy business associates. At that moment, Draco knew what was coming for him and he did everything he could to avoid the topic with his parents and their guests.

Draco was already a year past a typical wizards coming of age. For a family of purebloods this meant that Draco, as the sole heir, would soon be forced to an arranged marriage with someone from another pureblood family or well-known and wealthy family. That was how he was raised. But at this time, he was fed up with what was supposedly cut out for him. He wanted control of his life. All his life, he heeded to his father's wishes and beliefs and loved his mother. He always looked up to his father and thought that following everything in his footsteps was the ideal. The wizarding war had opened his eyes to what he was blind to. Freedom. Peace. Friendship. Love.

Weeks after the ball, Draco sat on one of the recliners in his sitting room. He was trying to take his mind off of his conversation with his parents at the ball by reading a random book he had pulled from their library. The conversation, however, never left his mind.

"_Draco, it's perfectly normal for our kind to marry early._" Lucius said taking a sip of his firewhiskey, "_How about Parkinson's daughter? Weren't you seeing her some years before? I'm sure we can have this quickly arranged. Her father is, of course, one of my business associates. I'll just have-" _Lucius was casually suggesting until his wife interrupted. "_Now Lucius, I believe that girl may not be 'The One' for Draco. We've had this talk before, had we not? We will do this as my family has done before. Now Draco dear, go find your friends. We can talk about this later._" Narcissa gestured over to some group of Slytherins Draco's age.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an owl tapping on the window and Blaise Zabini welcoming himself into Draco's personal wing. "_You here, mate?_" Blaise called out, clutching his own letter. "_Yeh. What brings you here?_" Draco answered as he propped the book in his hand onto the end table and walked over to the owl to receive his mail. "_This, I see that you've received yours too._" Blaise said gesturing to the envelope that was now in Draco's possession. Draco tore the letter open and scanned its contents.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy,<em>

_On behalf of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to extend my_ _utmost gratitude for your generous acts to help in the speedy renovation of our school grounds. I am glad to inform you, that because of your funding as well as the contributions of other disclosed sponsors, Hogwarts will indeed be open for the next school term._

_I would also like to inform you that you still have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are pleased to re-invite you to finish your 7th and final year this term. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

* * *

><p>Beaming, Draco quickly inked his reply with no hesitation. It was one of the first few big decisions he finally got to make on his own. For once, he had a choice. Blaise had done the same and written his own confirmation and the two friends both attached their letters to an owl and sent it back to McGonagall. "<em>So, you've been avoiding marriage talk with your parents, eh mate?<em>" The dark skinned Italian commented as he took out and scanned his list of books and other requirements. "_Any prospects? Who's the lucky girl?"_ He asked but Draco merely shrugged, trying not to make it obvious that he was caught off guard with Zabini's sudden prod on a topic he had been trying to shake off. "_I have no idea. I certainly hope it's not Pansy. I'd rather have V-Vo- 'You know who' come back from the damned again than be married to her. Come to think of it, I wanted it to be my choice. Know anyone else going back to Hogwarts?_" Draco asked back changing the topic as he did the same and scanned the list of books and requirements, calculating how much money he would have to withdraw from his Gringotts account.

"_There's Nott, Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, the younger Greengrass- what's her name?-_" Blaise blurted out names on each of his fingers, "_Astoria.._" Draco answered, noticing another parchment which had fallen out when he pulled out the list that came with the rest of the letter.

"_Right, Astoria. Then I heard that the golden trio was invited back as well. But Potter and 'Weasel' were also invited to begin their training as aurors. Granger, well, she's Granger. That 'insufferable know-it-all' would never turn down the opportunity, I guess._" Blaise said and leaned deeper into the sofa he had invited himself into, stretching his arms out, throwing his head back, and resting his feet on the coffee table that was sitting right in front of the furniture.

"_Interesting._" Draco said and immediately, Blaise's head popped back up. "_What?_" Blaise questioned.

Holding up the notice and the badge, "_I've been made Head Boy!_"

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Thanks! ;) _canikeepyou21 _xx


	3. Hermione Granger

A/N: Yet another arranged marriage is made soon after the war. Love, traditions, and politics collide. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. All credit other than this storyline goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! ;) xx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Hermione Granger<strong>

"_What was I thinking?!_" Hermione exclaimed to herself. Worry and anger filled the girl's eyes. She was walking back and forth, wringing what looked like one of the teddy bears Ron had gotten her on one of their dates after the war. She was suffering from another hysterical episode of some sort. Several things were flooding her mind. For one, her relationship with Ron was on the rocks. They weren't getting on as she thought they would. Then there was the issue of convincing her best friends to join her, Ginny, Neville, and Luna back at Hogwarts in the coming term to repeat their final year, for the others their last 2 years or so. But what really bothered her was the fact that her parents were still yet to be located. Before the war, she had cast a powerful memory charm on them, erasing herself from their memories and modifying them to believe their new identities from Doctors Richard and Jean Granger to Wendell and Monica Wilkins. She had sent them to Australia hopefully away from danger.

Hermione was still furiously walking back and forth, furrowing her brows, sulking, decapitating the poor teddy bear in her hands. "_Merlin Hermione! You're creating a draft! Stop or you'll soon run a hole on my bedroom floor!_" Ginny reprimanded, also cutting Hermione's trail of thought. "_Sorry._" Hermione muttered, finally plopping down on her bed opposite Ginny's and dropping the poor, nearly decapitated teddy bear on the floor. "I_- uh, got carried away by my thoughts and emotions again, I guess. Thanks Gin._"

A tap on the window was enough to break the awkward silence between them."_The official letters must finally be here then._" Hermione beamed. Although she could probably carry on without finishing her proper education as she's done perfectly well self-studying. She was actually considering turning down the offer to search for her parents instead. But this was what she wanted. This was what her parents would have wanted for her. "_It's our letters then?_" Ginny asked, walking over and snatching up the letters from Hermione's hands. "_Lovely. Let's go tell the others now then 'Mione._" Ginny said and dragged Hermione by the elbow downstairs and called everyone else to the living room for their letters.

Once they were all in the living room, Ginny handed Harry, Ron, & Hermione their Letters. McGonagall had personally written their re-admission letters. There were thank you letters for Bill, Fleur, and George as well as they had all contributed to funding the faster renovation of their old school. Molly Weasley assisted McGonagall and Flitwick in renovating it with magic. The four had agreed to open their letters all at the same time.

Both Hermione and Ginny were hoping that the two best friends would make up their minds on finishing their final year. Harry was having second thoughts on this matter. He knew he could help deal with the other remaining death eaters and followers of the fallen dark wizard if he would accept the special auror training. Then again, Hogwarts was his second home before his life living with the Weasleys. But things would never be the same for him except the fact that he would be there with his best friends and Ginny. Dumbledore was gone, so were Sirius, Remus, and Snape. Never in a million years would he believe that Snape was one of the bravest wizards he would know. All along, he thought that he was one of the enemies. He thought wrong. Ron on the other hand, disliked studying and it was obvious that his choice was to turn down the offer and take the special auror training instead. He was also still grieving at the loss of his brother, Fred.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione have all decided on going back to Hogwarts, except Ron. "_I- I think, I'm going to accept Kingsley's offer on immediate auror training.._" Ron says, keeping his head down, avoiding his girlfriend's, best friend's, and sister's eyes. "_But- I thought we agreed to all go through this together? I- I thought you wanted to be Head Boy?_" Hermione questioned, her voice had saddened even more, disheartened by her boyfriend's choice. After the war, the things they thought would let their relationship last somehow were beginning to fade away. "_I'm not even bloody Head Boy. What else can I return to?_" Ron rebutted, still looking away from the wizard and witches. "_Quidditch. I'm still captain Ron. I'll need my keeper you know-_" Harry said, hoping this would convince his best friend. "_-and you're still a prefect you know._" Harry added but Ron still wasn't budging on his decision.

"_If you're not coming with us then, fine._" Hermione said, tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't need to announce that she had been made head girl. What bothered her now was, who was appointed head boy now that Ron had come out without the badge.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Thanks! ;) _canikeepyou21 _xx


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry It took me this long to upload this next chapter. I had to rewrite it a couple of times because I wasn't feeling the way I first wrote it. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the reviews! Especially Hachiko06 for being the first to review. I didn't really expect any since this is my first published story. I'd also like to apologize if my previous chapter was short. I made this one a bit longer to make up for it. I hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy reading! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. All credit other than this storyline goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! ;) xx

**Chapter 3: Diagon Alley**

Draco never really wanted nor dreamed of being Head Boy but he liked & enjoyed the authority as a prefect and a former member of the High Inquisitorial Squad. Now that he was appointed Head Boy for the coming school year, he did not deny feeling smug about it. For Draco, things seemed to be falling into place. It was as if he was on a constant dose of Felix Felices, otherwise known as liquid luck. For a month, his parents did not bother him about the arranged marriage. He had gotten the breathing space he wanted. Now he thought that telling his parents about his readmission to Hogwarts and his new position as Head Boy would not only make them proud, but also be enough reason for them to set aside the other plans for the time being.

It was mid-August and Draco felt it was time to finally tell his parents about Hogwarts and being Head Boy. He also needed to drop by Diagon Alley to pick up his books and other requirements before the place was packed by other returnee students and future first years.. He had planned to do so with his best mate, Blaise Zabini.

Draco found his parents in their shared study. Narcissa was sorting through a chest she kept locked and hidden in one of her personal drawers while Lucius was quietly sitting on a grand arm chair, reading a copy of the latest Daily Prophet. Although the door was left open and his parents were in plain sight, Draco politely knocked on the door and waited to be formally recognized and called by his parents.

"_Mother? Father?_" Draco called out, still standing by the door.

"_Yes, Draco? Come in._" Narcissa Answered, pausing and tucking in what looked like a key into her pouch.

Lucius looked up and put his paper down. He motioned for Draco to take a seat as Narcissa found her way to the other arm chair beside him.

"_Draco, dear?_" Narcissa asked.

"_Have you anything to say, son?_" Lucius queried quirking an eyebrow at the same time.

Draco just nodded and pulled out an envelope containing his Hogwarts letter and the Head Boy notice, along with the badge.

"_I- well, I've come to show you this._" Draco answered, raising the envelope in his hand.

He then stood up and walked over to hand the letter to his mother.

"_What is this Draco? - Oh._" Narcissa exclaimed, after scanning the letters contents and brushing a hand over the polished Head Boy badge that lay on her lap.

"_This is wonderful dear!_" Narcissa smiled as Lucius smirked at his son's fortune.

"_I am proud of you, Draco._" Lucius said.

Draco beamed, thinking he was triumphant at making his parents proud and possibly post-poning his marriage plans.

"_I'm going to Diagon Alley with Blaise Zabini to collect our books and requirements today._" Draco announced.

"_Is that so? Your mother and I were just about to visit a vault at Gringott's. Come along with us then._"

At that, Draco smirked and agreed.

Hermione was relieved that Ron, after a lot of debates and arguments, had finally agreed to go back to Hogwarts. But this was a half-hearted decision for Ron. He had agreed to go back, making it up to Hermione after a big argument they had. He really wanted to skip his final year and go straight into auror training. He wanted to help track and put the remaining death eaters and followers in their place, especially since he lost his brother Fred during the war. He may not have been as affected as George, whom needed professional help getting over his twin's death. But he definitely didn't want to lose another family member, especially to Voldemort's followers.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all going to Diagon Alley to collect stuff for their return to Hogwarts. They had all flooed in; thankful the place was not as crowded as it usually was. Being war heroes, their fame would have caused overwhelming crowd. Ron was grumpy hoping he didn't have to do this errand. But no one else was around to do it for him. Molly was busy helping with the finishing touches at Hogwarts; Arthur and Percy were at the ministry; Bill and Fleur were away together in Shell cottage; Charlie had gone back to Romania; And Ginny would never do errands for her brother. Their first stop was the newly renovated Gringott's Wizarding Bank, which on the way, they would be passing by Fred and George's joke shop. It pained Ron to see his brother trying to hold up and manage the shop without his twin. This added another pang of anger in Ron. At that, Ron was being impatient and even grumpier than ever.

"_Good day! We are here to visit the vaults for Granger, Potter, and Weasley. Please._" Hermione cited their names sweetly to the attending Goblin.

"_Good day Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Mister and Miss Weasley._" The Goblin mused as he listed their names in his banking log book for tracking and processing.

"_Bloody Hell! C'mon now. We don't have all day!_" Ron exclaimed, impatiently rushing the goblin.

Harry tried to calm his best friend down. He was causing a commotion, attracting attention from others in the bank. Minutes later they were led to their respective vaults and it did not take them long to collect more than enough money than they needed for the day. As they were led back to the counter to be logged out by the goblin, the Malfoys were at the other counter on their own transactions.

"_Please take us to the vaults of Druella and Cygnus Black. I believe this vault should have been transferred under my name._" Narcissa requested.

"_A minute please_." The attending goblin answered politely, trying to avoid the same manner his colleague received a while ago, and continued scratching and scanning at his banking log book.

"_Do you possess the key to this vault?_" The goblin queried.

"_Yes, right here._" Narcissa answered and pulled out the key to show the goblin and tucked it right back into her pouch.

"_We will also be visiting the Malfoy vault as well._" Lucius added.

Draco was quietly standing with his parents and the goblin nodded once more, adding the names and vaults to be visited for inventory tracking and processing. As the Malfoys were about to be led to their vaults, the 'Golden Trio' as they were dubbed, plus Ginny Weasley, were just about finished. They were ready to leave and coincidentally they cross paths with the Malfoys.

"_How are they not in Azkaban?_" Ron growled, gritting his teeth.

"_What are you talking about, mate?_" Harry asked, oblivious to the fact that the Malfoys were standing right across them, until he turned to see them standing there himself.

The Malfoys were spared from serving time in Azkaban because of their actions against the fallen dark lord. Harry had even spoken as witness in their favour during their ministry court hearing.

"_Malfoy._" Harry sent a curt and civil nod to Draco and his family.

Hermione did the same following Harry's example and tried to smile politely. Draco acknowledged them with formal nod. Ron's foul mood was influencing the atmosphere around them resulting in a stare down between Ron Weasley and Draco Mallfoy.

"_What's got your wand in a knot, Weaselbee?_" Draco snapped at Ron.

"_Ron, not now please._" Harry and Hermione tugged at Ron, trying to hold him back.

Ron was still glaring at the pureblood family. Lucius was glaring back, still strongly disliking the Weasleys. Draco scowled at Ron's attitude. As Ron was being tugged by his best friends and sister, Draco and Narcissa did the same to Lucius.

The Malfoys were first led to the Black family vault. Their cart screeched to a stop with the goblin announcing their arrival to the vault, asking Narcissa for the key. The vault was full of piles of wizarding money along with many chests of family heirlooms. There were also many old portraits and bookshelves and what not. It reminded Draco of the room of requirement. Narcissa muttered some charms, trying to locate what they came to the vault for. With one look, a small chest bearing the Black Family crest caught Draco and Narcissa's eye.

"_The Quill._" Narcissa exclaimed as she walked toward the family heirloom.

"_Really mother? A writing tool? That's what we came here for?_" Draco asked, chuckling lightly.

"_This is not just any ordinary quill, Draco._" Narcissa snapped.

"_This is the quill that has written the family line for centuries. This will help us with your marriage._"

At this, Draco shifted uncomfortably. Just when he thought he was triumphant at postponing his marriage, he was wrong. They had moved on to the Malfoy vault and Draco had collected more than enough money for his own spending. As they exited Gringott's Draco and his parents went their own ways for the rest of the day.

"_So that's it, mate? The plans for your arranged marriage is still on going then?_" Blaise asked, as he pointed his wand wordlessly at his stack of books, transporting them back to his house.

Draco just nodded, and did the same to his books. He made his parents proud but he was disappointed to find that the plan for his marriage was still standing.

He and Blaise moved on to collect their other requirements and along the way, they ran into Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister, Astoria whom were also shopping for their school things and at that time, fitting for new robes.

"_Well, hello ladies! Long time no see!_" Blaise mused and Draco just nodded still lost at thought.

"_Hi Drakie._" Pansy batted her eyelashes and moved to link an arm with Draco.

Draco was in no mood to talk anymore so instead he just nodded and tried to smile. Pansy Parkinson was always one of Draco's biggest fans. Sure they dated a couple of times before, but she seemed more like a sister to him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't dare to go back to Hogwarts, especially after her attempt to turn Harry Potter in to the dark lord.

Draco tried to wriggle out of Pansy's arm and at the moment he was able to break free of her he walked over to sit. He waited for Blaise to finish chatting with the girls. He was like that throughout Pansy and Daphne's chatty conversations and gossip. He even wondered how Blaise could stand this. At least, he wasn't alone. Beside him was Daphne's younger sister, Astoria. They both had a mutual understanding and shared the silence. Not long after, they decided to leave their fellow Slytherin housemates and go out for a walk.

"_Merlin! Those three can just talk all day._" Draco exclaimed, breaking the silence between him and Astoria.

Astoria still didn't say anything. She just looked at him, smiled and nodded, agreeing to what Draco had just said as they walked past the other shops in Diagon Alley. Astoria was 2 years younger than Draco. She was beautiful, poised, and intelligent. Unlike Pansy, Daphne and many other Slytherin girls, she didn't really go about with the gossip and what not. She was the silent type. Draco remembered her from the ball his mother threw at the manor. She was exactly the same girl. One whose company he enjoyed during the party.

Later on, Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise found Draco and Astoria quietly sitting on a bench along the alley. They were just sitting there, enjoying the silence as well as each other's company. But they were ready to leave.

"_I'll see you at the Platform… Astoria._" Draco pulled on a small boyish smile, something he had rarely done, as they stood up.

"_Yes, see you then… Draco._" Astoria finally spoke. Smiling back, she bid Draco goodbye.

A/N: So that wraps up this chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Keep posted for the next chapter!

Please review! Thanks again! ;) canikeepyou21 xx


	5. Hogwarts Express

A/N: Yet another arranged marriage is made soon after the war. Love, traditions, and politics collide. Draco tries to propose to a girl but gets rejected. Hermione reluctantly agrees to a fixed marriage. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. All credit other than this storyline goes to the amazing J.K. Rowling! ;) xx

**Hogwarts Express**

Platform 9 ¾. Phasing through the bricked barrier that was the passage way, from the muggle station platforms to Platform 9 ¾, felt awkward, mostly for the golden trio. They hadn't been to the train station since they returned from their 6th year; since the summer before the war had officially broken out & they had been on the run, hunting horcruxes. Being there again, returning for their last and final year at Hogwarts, let a mix of emotions course through each of them. Looking back to their first year, they saw themselves with the unknown and promised future with their friends. And now, it was heart-warming to see the old faces of friends; those who have survived the war; those who came back, to return home to Hogwarts with the rest. It was overwhelming as well, to see the new faces of the eager first years, a new beginning to what was thought to be the end. Despite the many changes, the rebuilding and re-stabilization of the wizarding world, students boarded the train. And as the clock struck 11 am sharp, the whistle was blown, signalling Hogwarts Express' departure and return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Finding vacant compartments wasn't as difficult as it was seven years ago. They had their own compartments: Seventh years and returnees, Prefects, Heads, and what not. But settling in the compartments was hardly an option for those who were excited & eager to see their friends again. But given the responsibility, Hermione obviously couldn't wait to put her crown duty as Head Girl into effect. She had gone up to calling for prefects to start reporting to the head's compartment.

"_We'll catch up with you guys later…_" Ginny said as she reached up to kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry and Neville nodded as they parted from the group with Luna Lovegood tagging along, sliding the door to vacant shared compartments. Ron groaned and grumbled preferring to stay back with his mates and just relax for the rest of the trip but Hermione had managed to send him and his sister to alert the rest of the prefects.

Entering the Head's Compartment, Hermione noticed, as she set her bag down on the seat, that she had gotten there before the Head Boy did.

"_Funny.._" Hermione pulled her robes sleeves up to glance at her wrist watch.

"_He could've gotten here before I did.. Whoever he is.." _She furrowed her brows as she talked to herself.

Hermione still had no clue who was appointed as her counterpart for the Head position. As she sat down on the cushioned seat, she rested her chin on her hand with her elbow propped on the armrest; the bushy haired brunette fell into deep thought, wondering why it wasn't even indicated in the notice that came with her own letter. There were so many possible candidates for Head Boy that came into mind. Her mind drifted back to the letter notice and she tugged the flap of her bag open to retrieve something, her polished Head Girl badge.

Ron had managed to alert Ernie Macmillian and Hannah Abbott for the Hufflepuff house and had gone back to alert the rest of the Gryffindor prefects, leaving them on their own to pass the message on, and wanting to just get back to the compartments. He left the rest to his sister who was held up and side tracked to catching up with her friends from the Ravenclaw house.

It took a while before Ginny broke away from her friends and gotten a hold of Padma Patil, to relay Hermione's message, calling all prefects to the Head's compartment. Soon, it dawned to her how much she hated Ron for leaving her to deal with the rest by herself. She was going to have to alert the Slytherin House as well. Though dreading it, she made her way to the Slytherin train cars.

Before entering the snake hole, Ginny heard the soft chatting and laughter from inside, just like any other house. However, as she entered the car, all fell silent. She took a deep breath as she stepped forward & began walking down the aisle, passing quieted Slytherins, whose heads and gazes followed the red haired girl. Feeling quite shy of the attention, Ginny wondered if she'd find one of the kinder Slytherins she had gotten to know around; that is if the girl had chosen to come back and return to Hogwarts as her classmates did. Much to her dismay, she didn't find who she was looking for.

Keeping her gaze forward, Ginny found the pugged face, Pansy Parkinson, huddled with another group of Slytherins in one of the private compartments. She mustered the courage to approach them. And as she neared them, she saw the usual group together. Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and from a far, Draco Malfoy, slipping into a more isolated compartment, away from the rest. She raised a brow & turned her attention back to Pansy Parkinson, who was oblivious that the red haired muse of the chosen one was just outside by the door which was knocked on and slid open.

Hesitant, Ginny coughed lightly for attention. Daphne grew silent as the others did and Blaise nudged Pansy lightly, nodding, eyes pointing in Ginny's direction.

"_What are you on about now, Blaise? –Oh.._" Pansy turned following Blaise's nod, immediately looking down at her lap, from uncharacteristically blushing pink, she grew pale as the blood drained from her face.

"_Erm, Parkinson.._" Ginny murmured in attempt to call the other girl's attention. She bit her lip to hide the tension she still felt towards the Slytherin who had attempted to turn Harry Potter over to the fallen dark lord.

"_May we help you, 'Weaselette?'_" Blaise asked in attempt to back up a fellow Slytherin.

Ginny shot the dark Slytherin a warning glare at the name.

"_Ah.. Scusi. Sorry.. Old habits die hard..._" Blaise defended smoothly, chuckling softly, with his hands up in mock surrender.

"_But what is it? We won't bite..._"

"_Hermione.. was just.. calling all prefects..to the head's compartment.._" Ginny answered, turning her gaze away from the Slytherin. He seemed to have an effect on girls that even she herself had calmed down. She glanced pointedly at Pansy Parkinson, a supposed prefect, whom was once forced to retire at her offences.

"_It.. would be of great help if you lot just.. passed the message on to the rest of your house prefects.._" Ginny nodded and was about to turn back towards the entrance from which she came through, when she heard a chuckle from Zabini.

"_What's so funny, if I may ask?_" Ginny asked, narrowing her blue eyes as she turned her attention back at the group of Slytherins.

"_Niente… Nothing…_" Blaised shook his head and waved a hand dismissively, smirking.

"_So, Granger is Head Girl.. Typical, if you ask me.. Starting this early.. Always ahead of us all..._" He chuckled.

"_Well, please... Just pass the message on…_" Ginny nodded once more, politely and headed back towards the door, crossing back to the other cars.

The rest of the Slytherins continued to watch as Ginny walked back up the aisle towards the door. And as soon as she closed the door behind her;

"_Why am I not surprised? That Know-It-All, Head Girl..._" Blaise raised and chuckled, breaking the silence.

He stood and walked out of their compartment and coughed in act to make an announcement as heads popped out of doors from other compartments.

"_Well, you all heard the Weaselette! All prefects to the Head's compartment.. You know who you are..._" He clapped his hands and walked back in.

The dark Italian sat beside Pansy, who seemed rather zoned out. She was obviously ashamed and affected by what she had done months ago. If it weren't for her friends, she really wouldn't have decided to come back to Hogwarts.

"_Hey, you..._" Blaise tipped the top of the pugged faced girl's head up with a finger.

"_You have to face them, you know... We'll always have your back if things go wrong..._"

"_Alright… No wonder, Draco left…_" Pansy sighed, being the first to actually notice the Blond haired boy, absent amongst their presence.

Slowly, prefects from the other houses started filing outside the Head's compartment. Ron and Ginny Weasley, Ernie Macmillian, Hannah Abbott, Padma Patil, Robert Hillard and a few others. Hermione was slightly disappointed to not see the Slytherin House prefects around but shrugged, half expecting they would rebel. She began briefing the prefects present, no longer bothering to wait for the Slytherins. Murmurs went about as even the Head Boy, who remained unnamed was absent from this meeting.

It wasn't long until Hermione wrapped up the meeting and gave out reminders before dismissing the rest when the Slytherin bunch arrived altogether. Pansy Parkinson still kept her heavy downcast. Blaise Zabini, though not a prefect, accompanied his fellow housemates.

"_Ciao, Signore e Signori! So, where is Draco?_" Blaise greeted and asked, his usual quiet and reserved image around non-Slytherins dropping as he smirked at the remaining people around.

Hermione raised a brow and crossed her arms before her chest as she responded to Blaise Zabini's query.

"_One, If you weren't informed, this is a meeting among the Head Boy and Girl with the prefects. So, unless you are a prefect or the Head Boy, whom has yet to make his presence known, you shouldn't even be here. Two, now that you mention Malfoy, I wonder the same. I expected he would be with your lot. Why are you even here, Zabini?_"

"_Ahh. But Draco left a while ago…_" Blaise responded disregarding Hermione's question of his presence, chuckling softly.

"_I believe my mate, Draco Malfoy was appointed Head Boy._" He smirked.

"_And I assumed that he left to meet with you.. Wonder how he would have reacted once he finds you're Head Girl…_"

"_Pardon?_" Hermione's pitch of voice went up.

"_Did you just say that… Malfoy is Head Boy?_" She asked, doubting what she had just heard from Blaise.

"_You've got to be bloody kidding me.._" Ron shook his head.

"_That git?! Impossible! He should be in Azkaban if you ask me!_"

"_Watch it Weasel! If anyone should be in that wretched place, with that kind of attitude, it should be you..._" Blaise murmured defending his best mate with scowl directed at Ron.

Hearing Zabini's comment fed Ron's temper. One could tell that Ron wasn't in the best of moods. He himself was scowling, his jaw clenched, hands were balled up into fists that his knuckles were turning white.

"_Ronald... Please, calm down..._" Hermione interjected, grabbing a hold of his wrist, in hopes that he would do as told. She stepped before Ron, between him and the Slytherins to prevent what could end up as an unwanted fist fight.

Everyone present was surprised at Draco Malfoy being appointed Head Boy. Everyone except Blaise Zabini.

"_What? Don't tell me you lot didn't know..._"

"_… No one knew, I suppose…_" Hermione answered, still surprised and speechless. She never expected, of all people, Draco Malfoy as Head Boy. Not unless it involved his parents nepotism. Then again, she thought of how much she had underestimated the blond Slytherin.

"_No one, apart from you?_" Ginny asked while quirking a brow. Her question obviously directed at Blaise.

"_Oh, Dio mio… Well, now you know..._" Blaise interjected. It dawned to him at that point how up to this point, Draco was still as secretive since he had first received the dark mark with a mission. As far as he knew, Draco had only told him and as of late, his parents.

Shaking her head, Hermione had no choice but to repeat her briefing and reminders for the prefects who had just arrived and dismissed them all, including Ginny and Ron. She decided she needed the time alone. Rubbing her forehead as she was left alone, she closed her eyes. Draco Malfoy had always been a git. To Harry, to Ron, and especially to her. She pondered on whether to talk to Professor McGonagall. But recalling what had happened towards the end of the war, the trials, that day at Gringotts' not too long ago. If Harry, her own best friend, who had been arch enemies with Malfoy for so long, could be civil with him, she could too.

Finally, she got up to do her own patrols at the same time, look for the still missing Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. She had received the welcome of friends and acquaintances but as she entered the Slytherin car, she received the same attention Ginny Weasley did. All fell silent, all eyes followed her. As Ginny did a while back, she scanned the compartments for one of the kinder Slytherins.

"_I wish I'd have owled Erika if she was coming back to Hogwarts…_" Hermione thought to herself pursing her lips as she passed by more and more students who just glanced at her the started whispering to each other.

She came across Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Theodore Nott's compartment, wanting to ask if they'd already seen Malfoy or at least if they'd seen Erika, but decided against it. She pushed further in to the more isolated compartments in the next car. There weren't as many Slytherin students as the other houses, given their house founder's more selective preference. So looking through each of the seemingly vacant compartments was quite useless. Hermione was about to turn back, giving up on her search and wait until their arrival at Hogwarts until she heard the faintest sound of movement and murmurs from the compartment at the farthest end. Suspicious and curious at the same time, she crept up by the door, careful to not make her presence known, being as quiet as possible. She had wished she still had Harry's invisibility cloak tucked in her charmed beaded bag she had always kept when they were on the run; or even tucked a pair of the twins' extendable ears in her pocket.

Hermione crouched down by the door, leaning her head closer to the door opening and peeked in the compartment. She gasped, covering her mouth because of whom she had seen and what she had heard. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass.

"_Where are we going?_" Astoria asked as she followed Draco into the next cars.

"_You'll see…_"

Draco looked through the compartments, making sure no one else was around before pulling Astoria into the farthest and most isolated compartment.

"_You know, anyone who would have seen us would suspect things... Those rumours can get nasty for us Slytherins…_" Astoria looked behind her, seeing no one around.

"_Yeah, well I just wanted to talk... If people do start rumours, then so be it..._" Draco shrugged, gesturing for Astoria to sit.

"_And what is this you wanted to talk about?_"

"_Things_." Draco answered.

The blond sat across the brunette Greengrass.

"_What kind of things?_"

"_You know, the war. What it's done to us. Our parents… Us…_" The boy kept nonchalance in his voice as he mentioned some points while looking out the window. They passed by vast landscapes, rarely seen by the muggle eye. Their transportation was different compared to the muggle's kind.

Since the two had re-met, all Astoria had been to Draco was a good listener & good company. Though many girls, including herself, would fancy being with the fallen Slytherin prince, she didn't really think of that at that point. They had just survived a war and were only starting to dream of her future. The next comment from Draco, took her by surprise.

"_What do you say to us getting married?_" Draco asked, calmly clasping his own hands together. His gray eyes gazing pointedly at Astoria's, waiting for answers.

"_I…_" The younger Greengrass bit her lip. She wasn't sure if this was an arrangement between their parents, just as she heard from Daphne and Exton before.

"_You must be kidding right? For one, that must be you asking me out. Don't you think it's a little fast paced? I just got my life back. There's finally space for dreams in my future..._"

For the first time, Draco heard the girl he had been around for the past couple of times speak. And from what he heard, he agreed. Bitterly, he thought, why should he trap a girl with someone with a damned life? It would have been following the footsteps of his father with his own mother.

"_That would be a no then. Sorry I asked._"

There was a sounding gasp that caught the pair's attention. Draco's lips tightened into a thin line and scowled in the doors direction. He silently signaled at Astoria with a finger to his lips. He stood up, drawing his new wand from his robes and cunningly approached the door.

Hermione gasped. She had heard the whole conversation between the two. For most of her life, she had been scolding Harry and Ron of how wrong it was to eavesdrop. That was the case until she had done so for reasons to save hers and her friends' lives. And now, it had become a habit. Or maybe because it was someone she loathed for the longest time. Following her gasp, the bushy haired, head girl realized her mistake and hastily hid, mentally cursing herself and wishing she was hidden under Harry's cloak.

"_You!_"

Hermione jumped, pulling her wand in defense.

"_What did you hear?_" Draco demanded.

"_N-nothing... I heard nothing..._" Hermione lied. She only heard, at first hand, that the boy before her had just been turned down, in a way, a marriage proposal. For someone, who in a world completely different world, in her eyes, was considered a top bachelor, it was rather humiliating.

"_I heard you…_" Draco growled in a hushed tone; the war's effect still slightly visible in his gloomed face.

"_I swear. I didn't. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone..._"

Draco continued to glare at Hermione, yet surprisingly, he held his wand down.

"_You're lucky I don't force the unbreakable vow on you. What are you doing, lurking the Slytherin cars anyway?_" He asked, planning to use his Head Boy superiority to intimidate the girl. Little did he know, he was already speaking to his would be partner as Head.

"_I was just doing my job!_" The girl answered in a matched hushed tone to his.

"_As what, Granger? As prefect? As a part of the golden trio? I don't-_"

Hermione glared back, cutting Draco off, obviously pissed off at the boy's last few words.

"_As Head Girl! Excuse me, if I was only looking for the Head Boy._" The girl crossed her arms before her, ready to turn heel and storm out.

"_Unfortunately, I found him and wished I hadn't._"

A/N: Hello! Sorry, I haven't updated the story in a while! A lot has come up and I've been quite busy and caught up with a lot since my last post. I hope that doesn't happen again. There are some characters I might have added. I've been busy with work and some roleplaying, (Twitter - ErikaHPxx,) which has added to inspiration and creativity to some parts of my stories. I'll find time to post character backgrounds in the near future. I hope this next chapter made up for my long absence. Enjoy!

Please R&R! Thanks! ~_canikeepyou21_ (:: xx


	6. Author's Note

Hello!

Sorry it is taking me a while to update this story. It's been literally year ssince the last update. I've been held up by life and it has kept me from editing and proofreading my work. I do promise to update with a new chapter soon.

But before that, I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for more inspiration and re-opening all possibilities, all more head-canon and non canon ideas, and encouraging more creativity with her say on what could have been or what should have been.

I would also like to thank those who have sent in wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them. It's nice to know there are readers who like the story and the flow of it. Reading the reviews reminded me of why I wrote the story in the first place. I really look forward to posting more chapters real soon.

Again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but I do hope you stay tuned to what's next for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger? As two people who used to detest each other's presence, will the Headboy and Headgirl get along? Will the day end well? Will Draco make the right choice? Will Hermione find her parents?

Find out soon..

'Til the next chapter!

~canikeepyou21


End file.
